


Olympian

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is on the US Olympic hockey team. Him and Kurt are best friends, and the final match happens to be on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympian

Kurt stays up until 3am on Valentine’s Day because Blaine made it to the  _finals_ in the Olympics. Well, Blaine and the rest of the US hockey team. Kurt wouldn’t be watching if it weren’t for Blaine though. He might be friends with everyone else (it is literally impossible to be friends with Blaine without getting to know the other guys as well), but Blaine’s his best friend, and if it weren’t for him, Kurt wouldn’t be up this late when he has dance class at 9am. If they win this game though, they’ll be gold medal winners. And if they lose, they’ll get silver. Either way they’ll win something. Kurt’s managed to watch every game Blaine’s played in the Olympics so far, and he’s not about to stop now.

Entering the third period, the game is tied. The score is 2-2. And Kurt has already eaten half the snack food in the loft due to sheer nervousness. Rachel had gone to bed hours ago, saying she would watch the highlights after her morning rehearsal. Honestly, it was probably the smart decision, but there was no way Kurt wasn’t going to watch in real time as Blaine won the gold.

The US just needed to score a point soon because Kurt was  _really_  going to lose it if they went into overtime.

With a minute and a half left in the period, Blaine scored. And Kurt  _lost_  it. Under any other circumstances, he would have been embarrassed, but as it was, he could barely bring himself to apologize to Rachel for having woken her up. He honestly couldn’t care, when Blaine had most likely just scored the gold medal winning goal. That was a big fucking deal. Kurt barely cared about sports, but he knew that much.

Rachel stayed up with him until the US officially won the game, and then stomped off to bed, threatening to knock him out the next time he woke her up like that in the middle of the night. Kurt was grinning way too hard to do more than call “goodnight!” before she disappeared back into her room. He felt as though he was floating. Blaine had just won a gold medal.

After a few more moments of watching them all celebrate on the ice, Kurt pulled out his phone. He knew Blaine probably wouldn’t respond for a few hours at least, but Kurt wanted to congratulate him now. He opened the international texting app he’d downloaded specifically to text Blaine while he was in Sochi and tapped out a message.

Kurt: YOU WON!! CONGRATS. I told you you could do it!!! Now go hook up with some hot athletes so I can live vicariously through you.

Kurt hit send and then gathered the blankets closer to him as the team finally pulled away from each other to shake hands with the opposing team. There was a  brief commercial break, and then the team was back, Kurt’s stomach swooping as the camera panned past Blaine’s face before zooming out, showing the US, Norwegian, and Canadian flags. The national anthem began playing and Kurt shifted closer to the screen, taking in the ecstatic look on Blaine’s face, and the way the team had their arms around each other, loudly singing along, their medals proudly displayed.

Kurt teared up a little with pride, smiling broadly as the crowd cheered and the team folded in on itself once more as the anthem ended.

He began to slowly clean up the mess he had made in the living room, the TV still on in the background, hoping there would be a televised interview with Blaine. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long, not even two minutes later, a reporter was introducing Blaine and asking him questions.

"So, how does it feel to be a gold medal winner?" the man asked.

"Amazing. I- I really can’t believe it. Going into the game we all knew we were going to get a medal, but  _gold_? Such an honor.” Blaine turned and beamed at his teammates who were either giving their own interviews or celebrating.

"What were your thoughts in the moments following your game winning shot?"

"That was such an overwhelming moment. We all just wanted to get that point because Norway plays so well in overtime, and we were sure we’d lose if we didn’t clench it before then. I was so thrilled when I scored that point, it didn’t even hit me that I was responsible for a game winning shot until you just mentioned it a moment ago. I, uh, I was actually thinking about my family and friends back home. I know a few of them are up late watching this game, and my first thought was ‘good, now I don’t have to worry about them staying up even later for me,’ and then I realized and freaked out."

"How do they all feel about this?"

"Well, I obviously haven’t gotten a chance to talk to them since winning, and my parents were the only ones who were able to make the trip out here, but I know they’re all so proud of me. They were all so excited when I got asked to be on the team, and they’ve been so supportive of me throughout this whole process."

"No special someone joining you over here for Valentine’s Day?"

Blaine blushed. “No, nothing like that. I’d like to think that if I were home I’d have gotten my act together and finally asked my friend Kurt on a date, but no Valentine’s Day plans for me beyond celebrating and then sleeping past 8 for once.

"Well, thank you Blaine, and congratulations again."

Blaine shook the man’s hand and the station switched to an interview with the US goalie. Kurt barely noticed however because he was staring at the screen in disbelief. Blaine had never given him the slightest indication that he was interested in more than friendship. Some people thought they were dating, but… they’d never actually talked about anything like that. Blaine had to devote virtually all of his time to hockey, and Kurt had school and work. But apparently Blaine was interested in  _dating_  him?

Still in a bit of a daze, Kurt pulled out his phone again to send off another message to Blaine.

Kurt: Ignore what I said earlier. Word on the street is that I don’t need to vicariously live through you in order to have a shot with an Olympian. So there’s absolutely no need for you to hook up with anyone while you’re there.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he had a string of texts from Blaine that he didn’t get a chance to read until he was on the subway.

Blaine: Really now? Why’s that?

Blaine: So my brother just texted me about that interview I did…

Blaine: …I might have been in a bit of a haze and didn’t quite realize what I was saying at the time.

Blaine: I’m an Olympian. I can say it. Or type it. Whatever. Stupid Sochi.

Blaine: I meant what I said in the interview.

Blaine: And I promise I won’t hook up with any hot athletes.

The next text after that was sent three hours later. Clearly  _after_ the alcohol had joined the celebrations.

Blaine: Everyone here is so handsome

Blaine: Not like you though, you’re the handsomest and the prettiest of them all

Blaine: I miss you a lot you know? Especially right now. Petey says I can’t call you and that I can’t go visit you tomorrow. Why is he bein so mean to me?

Blaine: Ohhhhhh WE WON GOLD did you hear?!? Kurt?

Blaine: I’m in Sochi. That’s in Russian. And I’m a Russian to see you

The last couple of texts were sent only a little while before Kurt woke up.

Blaine: What about a threesome with two hot athletes? Would you be interested in that?

Blaine: Shit. I didn’t mean… I think I’m drunk. I’m gonna go sleep this off or something all by myself and then you should skype me or whatever when you get the chance. Night night Kurt. I loveeeeeeeee you

Kurt: I hope someone made sure you made it to your bed. I love you too sweetheart. I’ll try to call you during my lunch break.


End file.
